Mine Lieb
by Elite-Saiya-jin-Jenny
Summary: A new threat comes to Earth for mysterious reasons. But is it really a new threat to all? All but one. My first GV gettogether fic please be gentle!


Mine Lieb

By EliteSaiya-jinJenny

Author's Note: A VERY angst-filled fic I thought of in the dead of night…that happens a lot. My first real G/V get-together ficcy! Yay! Takes place in late DBZ/early GT, take your pick. Anyway, I think you'll like this one as it's filled with gore and just pure angst for me Veggie-head! Always a good time…for us that is. I'm starting it a little differently this time, as I tend to drag on introductions. Please don't flame! cowers Anyways, hope you like. Won't be _too _long…at least I don't think it will be; maybe ten chapters or so. But we'll see. Okay, before I begin to ramble, here we go!

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ…blah de blah de dah. That's more than you morons need to know! I won't repeat myself!

NOTE: I know I haven't finished or even touched the story in a while, but you probably will need some previous knowledge of my story Memories Resurfaced to understand some points in this story. I recommend you read what little of it that I've made before you continue.

Threats

The wind brushed past Goku's face with great force as he flew through the sky in a hurry. He hadn't felt a threat like this one before; nothing like it. All of his and his friend's enemies that had come to the peaceful planet Earth all had something in common: they were very strong. Not these guys.

Goku had happened to be flying by a meadow just south of the mountain base and saw a dome-like gray shape amidst the green grass. Naturally, he went down to explore it. When the tall Saiya-jin arrived, he identified the place as a some sort of fortress or base. The people inside, as he searched their souls with his empathic grace, identified themselves as malevolent. It was the first time he could actually feel the malicious intentions. Yes, an evil soul could normally have evil ambitions, but being the compassionate man he was, Goku would wait some time and give them the benefit of the doubt and assume that they just weren't the best of people and wouldn't really do any harm. But these men, they definitely had the malicious glint in their eyes, even if Goku had not seen them; just sensed them inside the confines of their dome.

The Saiya-jin landed in front of the Capsule Corp. manor, running toward the sliding doors and through them as they opened. He ignored the questions of the lady at the front desk and only slowed down to a quick stride; eyes closed and mind searching for his friend's familiar ki. He found it, but the energy had a spike to it; not the type where it would jump from fighting, but an angered spike.

"Uh oh…" He muttered to himself as he stopped in front of some double doors that opened to the living complex of the corporation for the family that occupied it. He heard screaming coming from inside, "They're fighting again."

Goku could definitely sympathize. Only just months before, Chichi and himself began to suddenly erupt into a marital quarrel. She would mention how lazy he was then go into a great spiel of how much work she did when he was "loafing" off. Goku wasn't quite sure what had come over him during that time, but at times, he could be just a severe with the comments and dish them out even worse than the black-haired woman. Eventually, they decided that it was best for a divorce. Afterwards, Goku had been allowed to remain in the household for their kid's sake, and things had been pretty smooth ever since.

He sighed and stepped closer to the door. The door made a slight beeping noise and parted for him, revealing the two that he had expected at each other's throats, though a little more severely than he recalled from last time.

Goku had entered the room, but neither of the couple seemed to notice; he didn't mind this, though. Vegeta stood to Goku's left fists clenched and a strained look on his face. Bulma stood to Goku's right and was hunched over slightly, fists also clenched, but she seemed a little more hysterical than the last time that Goku had been there.

She snarled and tapped her foot in agitation, "You can't do that at her age! She's only _three_, Vegeta! She could die!"

Vegeta rolled his eyes and immediately lost his strained face, giving in to the anger building up inside, "She has _MY_ blood running through her veins! I began training at much younger age then she! If anything, I'm being far too lenient!"

"Bura will NOT train anymore, Vegeta! We're on EARTH, which means she should be raised like a HUMAN!"

"No daughter of MINE will grow up to be some jittery, human slut!"

Bulma reached over and picked up a vase to her left. She threw it at Vegeta with all her might and with a choked sob. Vegeta turned to the side, the vase smashing a few feet behind him.

The blue-haired woman screamed in rage, tears now streaming down her face, "You're IMPOSSIBLE, you jerk! I HATE you!" She ran past Goku, ignoring him and the doors shut behind her.

Vegeta stamped his foot with a snarl of rage and crossed his arms, giving an eye to Goku, "What the fuck do you want, Kakarrot!"

Goku sighed once more, hating these moods that he would often catch the prince in, "Well, I sensed something really funny down near where I live and thought we should go check it out."

"Why the fuck would I care about something you thought was "really funny"! The LAST time you mentioned something similar to that it just turned out to be a couple _FUCKING_ in the woods! Do you have any idea how much of a waste of time that was? This is probably no different!"

Goku frowned, a more serious expression taking hold of him, "Vegeta, these men were terrible! They implanted some kind of fortress into the ground!"

Vegeta growled and rolled his eyes again, "That's too bad, Kakarrot! Go save the stupid forest without me! I'm sure you'll do fine!"

"No! It's not the forest! What I mean is that these guys are seriously evil!"

"Did you _SEE_ them?"

"Well…no. But-"

Vegeta held up a hand, eyes closed in frustration, "Then I don't want to hear it!" he lifted his hands to his head, readying himself to grasp his hair but stopped midway. His eyes bulged as he looked at his left hand. Goku craned his head and noticed that the cat-eye symbol on it was glowing an eerie green color; his eyes bulged also.

"Isn't that…the thing from those guys that took you when you were younger!" Goku gulped, a sinking feeling in his stomach.

Vegeta nodded slowly, still staring at the glowing emblem in his hand with shock and slight fear.

Goku frowned then looked up at Vegeta seriously, "Will you come now?" Vegeta nodded once more, "Good. I think I already sense the others at my house, let's go."

The two jumped out an open window and flew off into the sky, heading towards Goku's house.

-

Okay, that's it for now. It's kind of late and I just got back from the anime convention; I need some sleep. I know the story seems kind of boring and the end of the chapter sucked, but it will get REALLY good, I promise! Tomorrow I'll start the second chapter, just be patient until then. Again, no reviews require, but still greatly appreciated. Peace out!


End file.
